Love is
by sexandviolence201f
Summary: This is after the Glee fiction, "A Long December" and the Leverage fiction, "To Die for or Die From". Santana makes a choice between Solomon and Rachel. Parker is dating Will and Rachel makes a bold suggestion for regional.
1. Chapter 1

_Love is...  
_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part One_

_As Solomon was lying in bed with Santana not having sex they both knew it. "When are you going to tell Rachel that she's the only one?" Solomon asked and Santana paused because she knew it the minute that clothes came off she'll wish it was Rachel. The girl sang with her, it was different from Brittany because it went from meaningless sex to hooking-up with someone she cares about. However, Solomon is more like someone from the block, Puck is gets tiring and Rachel seems to have this way of making sound reasonable people go insane. Finn and then Puck. _

_Santana sat up and Inquire about being kicked out of the group. Solomon told her that he's not a stupid man, he still wants Rachel and her in it. "I love power and being feared. Rachel is going to be something big and so am I. I'm not going to be on someone's coat-tails, I'm going to be apart of something. I'm want to be up front. I sound great when I sing with her, I sound alive. When I sing with Brittany it's cool but Rachel, I'm alive." Santana explained and Solomon sat up with his hands on her face. He recited. _

_**Solomon recites to Santana**_

_You walk into a room_

_Just as cool as you please,_

_And to a man,_

_**Solomon kissed her twice and then looked into her eyes. Solomon recited again to Santana**_

_The fellows stand or_

_Fall down on their knees._

_Then they swarm around you,_

_A hive of honey bees._

_**She kisses him even deeper and they looked into each other's eyes.**_

_**Santana recites this black **_

_I say,_

_It's the fire in my eyes,_

_And the flash of my teeth,_

_The swing in my waist,_

_And the joy in my feet._

_I'm a woman_

_Phenomenally._

_Phenomenal woman,_

_That's me._

"_You are the only man that's ever read my poetry." Santana said and tear up, "I'm going to have it all but it's not going to be you, I want to try with Rachel." She smiled and couldn't wait till tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

_Love Is...  
_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Two _

_The following night Rachel was practicing for the talent show and Brittany was working on the dance as she was videotaping it. Katrina looked over as she was going over notes with Rachel. _

"_Baby, I think you need to take off the cap again." Katrina said and Brittany did so then hit the record button. "Solomon is coming with Santana." Katrina said and Rachel responded, "I'm perfectly aware who's supposed to be here." Katrina sense that Rachel really wanted one of the two and Katrina got up then looked her in the eye. "You broke with Finn for good and now you are at a cross-roads." Katrina said and Rachel looked at Brittany then Katrina . "Santana loves power, how can she want me?" Rachel asked and Katrina responded, "I didn't think I had a chance at Brittany but here I am and…Honey the plug of the camera….Anyway, I love her and Santana had your back when that asshole almost hurt you."_

_It was then the door slammed shut as Santana and Solomon walk downstairs. _

"_I need Katrina and Brittany to meet me upstairs. I want to go over some music notes." Solomon said and gave Rachel a big hug then whispered something in her ear. So the three went upstairs and she looked at Santana. Santana walked to Rachel and looked her in the eyes _

"_I don't do girly things and so the fact that I'm in a dress is big for me. That my hair is down, it's huge for me." Santana said and took a breath. "Okay Solomon asked me and you to be singing partners, just us and we clicked. I'm like WTF and then I kiss you several times. Then I'm conflicted between a guy and you. I'm like bugging out and then I realized that Solomon led me to you. I want to be more then just a Cheerio. You make me want to be that. I want to sing better and you say this is a sho-mance or something. _

_I totally know couples on television and movies that have been together and yes they might not be together but they would. They did a project together." Santana said and looked at Rachel. _

_**Santana singing:**_

_I hear the ticking of the clock_

_I'm lying here the room's pitch dark_

_I wonder where you are tonight_

_No answer on the telephone_

_And the night goes by so very slow_

_Oh I hope that it won't end though_

_Alone_

_**Santana singing with her hand on Rachel's face.**_

_Till now I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until I met you_

_And now it chills me to the bone_

_How do I get you alone_

_How do I get you alone_

"_You want to be alone with me." Rachel said and Santana rolled her eyes to show where they are right now. _

_**Rachel Sings**_

_You don't know how long i have wanted_

_to touch your lips and hold you tight_

_You don't know how long I have waited_

_and I was going to tell you tonight_

_But the secret is still my own_

_and my love for you is still unknown_

_Alone_

_They shared there first real kiss and Santana broke away then said, "Diva, will you be my girlfriend?" Rachel shook her head yes and they kiss. "No joke." Rachel said and Santana shook her head no. _

**Author's Notes:Chapter One poem from Maya Angelou**

**Chapter two song is from Alone and the artist is Heart**


	3. Chapter 3

Love Is...

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Three_

_So they went through rehearsal of the number for the talent show. Santana and Rachel needed to have time alone so they went to the video store. Santana rented Paranormal Activity and Rachel rented Letters to Juliet. They watched Paranormal Activity first there were several jump spots where popcorn went everywhere and at the slow points they would making out. Then there was the spirit board debate in the movie _

"_You should never bring that in there his stupid ass is going to killed." Santana said and Rachel responded, "Aren't they harmless?" Santana told her a story that when you used that if you don't know what you're doing you could invite demons. Santana told the story of her Aunt. Rachel thought she was making it up and Santana told her to buy one sometime. Rachel change her mind the guy was stupid because she believed what Santana was talking about. They both rooted for the guy to leave or die and at the end, he got his. _

"_I have to say that your chose of Horror movies is very impressive." Rachel said and Santana responded, "I usually preferred blood and guts, I like mind-screws…" Santana lowered her head down and Rachel put her hand in Santana's hair. "We're not in the past Santana." Rachel said and Santana pull her head up then kiss again. Rachel kisses would good for a beginner on making out with a woman, it was good because she knew how she would like to be kiss…_

_The next morning Brittany was decorating her locker and her sister came by. "So I had an idea, we need to visit Santa." Parker said and Brittany loved the idea. "I mail my letter because I know the roads are very bad this time of the year." Brittany said and Parker agreed with her. Katrina was just loving this sister interaction as Quinn came by and said hi to everyone reminded Katrina about practice tomorrow. "Can you come to see Santa?" Brittany asked and Katrina agreed. Brittany looked over to the side to see Santana and Rachel walk side by side.. _

"_How was the first date?" Katrina asked and Rachel responded, "Memorable." "Her parents came home early, I got grilled for everything I did and it was Quinn who dumped the bucket of slushee on you in eighth grade." Santana said and Rachel looked at her mouth out, I'm sorry. Santana forgave her. "Your dads are going to put me through hot coals for what I did to you." Santana said and Rachel responded, "I could take it. Can you?" "I could take anything" Santana asked and Brittany responded, " I could get Santa to talk to them." Brittany walked to class and took Katrina by hand as Parker walked with them._

"_She still believes…" Rachel said and Santana responded, "Now you believe." Rachel knew how important Brittany is to Santana and so Rachel agreed. So everyone went in and there was Mr. Schuster. He saw Parker and walked in the hallway. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Love Is...  
_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Four_

"_Hi." Parker said and Will wanted to kiss her so bad.. "You can't make out with me right now but would you like to make out with me tonight and not go some place where people dress like Penguins?" Parker asked and Will responded, "We could eat pizza and watch anything you want." "No musicals! What about a comedy?" Parker asked and Will responded, "Which one?" "Paranormal Activity." Parker said and Will responded, "That's not a comedy.." "Oh My God it's hysterical." Parker said and Will agree to the date. Will was used to Parker's weirdness because she was hot and had an amazing heart._

_He walks back in and everyone was silent. "Dude, your banging Brittany's sister…" Puck said and Santana responded, "Shut up Puck.." "Are you having sex with my sister? Will she give birth to my evil step-sister? Will mice help me clean the house?" Brittany asked and Katrina responded, "Mice don't clean houses honey." Sometimes people wandered how is that Brittany could choreographs awesome dances and be so stupid. So Will then brought up regional and Rachel popped up to share the ultimate idea. _

_She suggested the ultimate mash-up of Michael and Janet Jackson. Brittany's mouth just dropped. "Michael and Janet…" Brittany said and Rachel responded, "We won sectionals because we used dance and strong vocals. Now even if I protest such a decision, we won. We got the best dancers which are Mike and Brit. We could win and pay homage to legends." Will looked at everyone's face and blown away was the reaction. "Okay, diva…..What drugs are you on?" Katrina asked and Finn responded, "Michael and Janet Jackson!" "That's bold." Artie said and Solomon responded, "That's perfect." _

_Solomon walked down and smiled, "Michael was an outcast, Janet got him. We are like Michael and Janet. We're outcasts but we get each other. It would be a lot of work." "Every solo of the mash-up is up for grabs, I'm in." Santana said and Rachel confirm it. "I'm in…Hell yeah Mr. Schuster!" Solomon said…"Wait I mean Janet is a perfectionist and so is Michael. I mean Mike and Brittany your good but…" Quinn said and Santana then went back at her. "You scared." Santana said and Quinn responded, "No. I'm in." Sam, Mike, Puck, Tina, Mecedres would in and Kurt was thrilled. It was down to Finn, Katrina and Brittany. _

"_If we win the competition…I'm in." Brittany said and Mike responded, "If you don't win, I'll do it." Katrina then walked to Brittany. "I'm not going to put any pressure on you but if you do this….." Katrina said and Brittany was scared. "I don't want to let you down or myself plus the crickets have been keeping me up lately…" Brittany said and Katrina gave her a kiss. "We will win." Katrina said and Brittany responded, "I'm in." "I'm in." Finn said… Will smiled and said, "I'm in."_


	5. Chapter 5

_Love Is_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Five_

_On New Years Eve at the state wide talent show Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Katrina and Solomon beat them all. They won first place in the original song contest and to hit more fire for New Directions it was Quinn and Sam who won duets of a cover. As the first day back from school came, Brittany woke up and she was stressed but at the same time relief because she was going to have fun watching old performances of Janet Jackson while Mike Chang will tackle Michael Jackson. Rachel's crazy idea might work to do a Jackson Mash-up._

_Speaking of Rachel, she was over Santana's house in her bed during a sleepover and was asleep. Santana then got one of her cat's toys then put it on the end of Rachel's nose. The diva gave her a what the fuck look. Santana was grabbed to the bed and the Spanish woman gave her Diva a kiss. "How does it feel to win?" Rachel asked and Santana responded, "Really good." "It's just the beginning, we are going to win it all. I'm talking a massive sweep and…" Rachel said and Santana cut her off with a series of kisses. _

"_I don't want to talk, I just want you." Santana said and Rachel paused because the look in her eyes showed Santana that she's really never had this. Rachel laid next to her. "Are you okay?" Rachel asked concerned and Santana responded, "I'm really good, I'm really scared." Rachel looked at Santana and said, "But your Santana…" "I know smart ass but I'm still scared." Santana said and Rachel responded, "I know, I'm scared too." They held hands and stayed in bed for a while. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Love Is_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Six_

_Later that morning at school, Coach gave a text to Santana and she went to see her. On the desk was three old Cheerios school uniforms. "You made your point." Coach said and Santana asked, "So what?" Brittany and Katrina walked in. "Quinn made a donation of her winnings, four thousand dollars. She took three for her then split with Sam and three for New Directions." Coach said and Santana gave the nod for Katrina to give part of there combine winnings of one thousand and two hundred dollars. _

"_I'm offering you ladies your old positions." Coach said and she walked to Brittany. "How about Brittany? You need some normalcy back in the life after the hell you been through." Coach said and Brittany took the outfit then looked at Coach. "I like Pizza now and I work out afterwards." Brittany said and left without the uniform. Katrina took her uniform and looked at Sue then just walked off without it. It was Santana's turn. _

"_You surprise me. You keep winning but that's not the real world Ms. Lopez. I know security would make you feel better. So your voice won sectionals and the talent show… You could lose." Coach said and Santana asked, "Did you call us all in here because you want us back or you see that we could be more than just Cheerios?" "It doesn't last Santana, good luck doesn't last." Coach said and added, "Do you think a new girlfriend and a couple of wins makes you an artist? It doesn't, it's work and you will be the face, the spotlight will be on you. You won't be in the background anymore behind me. It will be you." _

_Santana smiled and looked at Sue. "I'm going to proof you wrong and everyone like you, COACH." Santana said and walked out of here then slammed the door. _


End file.
